Gryffindor Quidditch team
The Gryffindor Quidditch Team is the house Quidditch team of the Hogwarts house Gryffindor. It has won the house Cup at least 4 times and has been captained by James Potter, Oliver Wood, Angelina Johnson, and Harry Potter. Interestingly, a member of the Weasley family has held every one of the positions on the team. Ginny was a Chaser and a substitute Seeker, Charlie was a Seeker, Fred and George Weasley were Beaters, and Ron was the Keeper. Recent History 1991-1992 Quidditch Pitch decorated for the Slytherin vs. Gryffindor match in 1991.]] When Harry Potter played during his first year at Hogwarts, aged just eleven, he was the youngest player in more than 100 years, and he also had to be given special dispensation to have his own broomstick at school, (a Nimbus 2000). The Gryffindor Quidditch Team practiced three times a week under Oliver Wood's supervision. After narrowly avoiding being thrown from his broom by Quirinus Quirrell, Harry Potter caught the Snitch (in his mouth) in his debut match against Slytherin, which gave Gryffindor victory in a hotly contested tie. He caught it once more to seal Gryffindor's second win of the season against Hufflepuff, a game which was biassedly refereed by Severus Snape. In Harry's absence Gryffindor was defeated in their final game of the season against Ravenclaw, costing them their chance at the title.Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone Chapter 10 Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone 1992-1993 vs Slytherin match.]] Although faced with a rouge bludger constantly attacking it's seeker, the team defeated Slytherin in their opening contest for the 1992–1993 school year, but they were unable to play their remaining two fixtures, because the Quidditch Cup was cancelled due to attacks on Muggle-born students.Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets vs Hufflepuff playing in bad weather.]] 1993-1994 In the 1993–1994 school year, the team is said by Lee Jordan to be "the best team Hogwarts has seen in the last few years", as this was the first year that they had won the Quidditch Cup since Charlie Weasley was on the team, even though they lost the first match against Hufflepuff due to Harry falling off his broomstick after being attacked by dementors. Gryffindor then beat Ravenclaw. Gryffindor won the Quidditch Cup on the final day of the season when Harry Potter caught the Snitch in a re-scheduled match against Slytherin. This was also the final year that Oliver Wood captained the team.Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban On that school year, Harry Potter wore the jersey number seven. 1994-1995 Due to the Triwizard Tournament being held at Hogwarts in the 1994–1995 school year, the Quidditch Cup was cancelled, and the team did not play.Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire 1995-1996 Quidditch Captain, Angelina Johnson.]] During the 1995–1996 school year, Angelina Johnson was the Quidditch captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Due to previous players graduating, selecting team players involved a tough try-out. Ron Weasley was the only new player to make the team. Gryffindor began their season with a victory against Slytherin. Shortly after the match, Draco Malfoy insulted and provoked Fred and George Weasley and Harry Potter. Harry and George promptly attacked him, but all three had their broomsticks confiscated and were banned from Quidditch for life by Dolores Umbridge, then-High Inquisitor of Hogwarts. They were replaced by Andrew Kirke, Jack Sloper, and Ginny Weasley, respectively. In the final game of the season against Ravenclaw, Ron finally managed to pull himself together as Keeper, and Ginny Weasley beat Cho Chang in the race for the Snitch. Gryffindor won the match and the Quidditch Cup. Following Umbridge's removal from the school, Harry's, Fred's and George's bans were lifted, so Harry could play again in the next year at school.Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix 1996-1997 ]] Harry Potter was appointed as the Quidditch Captain during the 1996–1997 school year. Ginny Weasley and Demelza Robins replaced Angelina Johnson and Alicia Spinnet as Chasers. Ron Weasley and Katie Bell both became unintended victims of Draco Malfoy's attempts to kill Albus Dumbledore this year, and while they were unable to play, their spots in the team were taken over by Cormac McLaggen and Dean Thomas. After they were healed they both returned to the team. Harry missed the season's last game due to detention with Professor Snape. .]] Therefore, for that final match, Ginny Weasley played as Seeker, and her position as a Chaser was taken over once again by Dean Thomas. In this year, they won the Quidditch Cup. Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince 1997-1998 It is unknown if the cup was played for in the 1997–1998 school year, what would have been Harry's last school year. It is unlikely, however, that the Quidditch cup was played for as Snape is quoted as "Bringing back Umbridge's old rules." Uniform and Equipment The Gryffindor Quidditch team's uniforms are red and gold like their house colours. The uniform was described as robes in the books, however, in the recent movies, players were shown wearing separate garments instead. For Beaters, they also carry small black clubs (similar to baseball bats) to help them ward off Bludgers during matches. The Keeper wears gloves. Safety Features Generally, only protective arm-length gloves and knee-pads are used. In stormy conditions, some players wear goggles. However, the Keeper may wear shoulder-pads, chest armour and a helmet. Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (film) Members of Gryffindor Team Behind the scenes *In the film adaptation of Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, there is a trophy shown, which depicts James Potter as Seeker for the team Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (film) . However, when asked, J. K. Rowling stated that James was a ChaserJ.K. Rowling's live interview on Scholastic.com. *Interestingly, each of the positions of the Gryffindor Quiditch team has been held by one of Arthur and Molly Weasley's children, however it is unknown if Bill Weasley held a position on the team. *The design of the Qudditch uniform used in the film versions of the Philosopher's Stone and the Chamber of Secrets is different from the uniform used in the Prisoner of Azkaban onwards. *The film adaptation of Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban was the first to introduce jersey numbers, showing Harry wearing number seven. The film adaptation of Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince was, however the first to introduce the whole team's jersey numbers. *Gryffindor has won the Quidditch Cup in 1994, 1996, and 1997. See also *Quidditch *Ravenclaw Quidditch team *Hufflepuff Quidditch team *Slytherin Quidditch team *Gryffindor Notes and references fr:Équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor ru:Сборная Гриффиндора по квиддичу Quidditch team Category:Hogwarts Quidditch teams Category:Quidditch teams